memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Nova-Klasse
Die USS Nova (NCC-73515) ist nicht zwangsläufig ein schiff der nova klasse, die reg. nummer spricht sogar dagegen(höher als die der equinox) -- Shisma 08:01, 1. Feb 2005 (CET) :In der Ami-MA geht man von der Möglichkeit eines Replacements aus, ähnlich wie bei der USS Defiant/Sao Paulo. Die dortige Klassifizierung als Aufklärer geht auf die Erwähnung der USS Nova in Nemesis zurück, wo sie als Teil einer Kampfgruppe abgebildet ist. Theoretisch kann es auch ein anderes Schiff sein, jedoch legt die Logik es durchaus nahe sie hier zu listen. ::trotzdem ist dei nova nicht zwangsläufig eine nova. schon die tatsache das sie einem kampfverband zugeteilt wurde spricht dagegen -- Shisma 17:24, 1. Feb 2005 (CET) Habe die Variante-"26. Jahrhundert" (die mit den 4 Warpgondeln) mal entfernt, da es wohl doch eher ein Schiff der Prometheus-Klasse war, was man da in "Azati Prime" sehen konnte. Wie immer ein "Sorry" von mir-- Wunder-PILLE , Sept 23 :Ich hatte ich auch schon ein wenig gewundert. Falls mich meine schlechten Augen nicht täuschen, sah ich eine Vor'cha-Klasse, eine Prometheus-Klasse und höchstwahrscheinlich einen Dauntless-Typ. Jemand anderer Meinung ? -- Sanyoh 21:23, 23. Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Du hast recht,die sieht man. Auch andere Seiten listen die Schiffe bei der Schlacht von Procyon V auf. (z.B.:www.ex-astris-scientia.org)--Wunder-PILLE , Sept 23 Ich hab mir die Folge nochmal angeschaut, man sah u.a. eine Prometheus-Klasse und eine Nova-Klasse. Letztere hatte definitiv aber nur zwei Warpgondeln. -- Wunder-PILLE 15:40, 25. Sep 2005 (UTC) Ich hätte mal eine kurze Frage: In fast allen Foren wird die Nova-Klasse als nur leicht bewaffnetes Schiff dargestellt, welches einem Schiff der Intrepid-Klasse unterlegen sei. Laut dem Artikel haben die Schiffe der Nova-Klasse aber 11 Typ X Phaser sowie Photonentorpedos. Ein Schiff der Intrepid-Klasse besitzt Standardmäßig alledings nur 13 Phaser des Typs VIII sowie vier Photonentorpedorampen. Also auf den ersten Blick ist für mich die Nova-Klasse eindeutig stärker bewaffnet...was stimmt denn nun ? --84.169.151.47 :Der Intrepid-Klasse wird nachgesagt, dass auch sie über Typ X-Bänke verfügt. Im Grunde ist das genauso "unwahrscheinlich" wie die Variante, dass alle Bänke der kleinen Nova Typ X sind. In der Diskussion kamen wir zu dem Schluß, dass eventuell nicht alle Bänke der Intrepid Typ X sind, was natürlich auch für die Nova gelten kann (z.B. nur drei, der Rest Typ VIII). Das würde auch bei keinem der beiden Schiffe die Hauptenergie groß überlasten. Andererseits, wenn es einen Weg gibt, die Warpenergie in die Schilde umzuleiten, könnte man bei den neueren Klassen natürlich auch sowas für Phaser entwickelt haben. Allerdings wurde sowas nie angedeutet, von daher ist aus der Sicht des ST-Universums die "Mischthese" plausibler. Eventuell würde es mehr Sinn machen, nur die Anzahl der Bänke (die ist sicher) zu listen, und den Rest unter der entsprechenden Sektion im Text zu erläutern. --Memory 21:11, 14. Dez 2005 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt in einem anderen Forum gelesen, dass die Intrepid-Klasse zwar über Typ X Phaserbänke verfügt, diese aber schwächer seien, da dieser Klasse aufgrund ihrer Größe nicht so viel Energie zur Verfügung stehe wie zum Beispiel der Enterprise-D(der Warpkern der Voyager ist ja nun nicht gerade der grösste). Somit könne nicht so viel Energie zu den Waffen geleitet werden wie bei anderen Schiffen. Wäre das ne Erklärung ? Mit freundlichem gruß Applet In der letzten Folge von ST:VOY(Endspiel) sagt Harry Kim zu der Tochter von Naomi Wildman, dass er auf einem Deep-Space-Einsatz war, der 4 Jahre lang dauerte. Im Artikel steht aber, dass die Nova-Klasse lediglich eine Missionsdauer von einigen Monaten hat. Was ist richtig? :nunja, in endpiel wurde soweit garnicht gesagt ob kims schiff ein schiff der nova-klasse ist. in Eqinox Part. I (imo der einzigen referenz für die Nova-Klasse) sagt janeway, das sie nur für kurze missionsdauer gebaut wurde--Shisma 08:03, 16. Aug 2006 (UTC) Die Technik der USS Enterprise ich hab mir gestern das buch Die Technik der USS Enterprise gekauft. ich war über folgendes ziemlich erstaund. da das buch ja 1994 erschien(also vor Voyager) und es immerhin eine offzielle veröffentlichung von Rick Sternbach und Michael Okuda: Darin steht im letzten kapitel "17.2 Ein Blick in die Zukunft: Der Weg zur 1701-E"(war offenbar vor First Contact).da steht das zurzeit(wann immer in diesem buch auch "heute" ist) ein neuer Raumschifftyp, die Nova-Klasse entwickelt wird. Da stehen angaben von 10-40% weniger vollumen als schiffe der galaxy-klasse. es sind vier designkonzepte abgebildet. die nova die wir heute kennen sieht wie eine mischung aus drei davon aus. also es gibt parallelen, abgesehen davon das die nova im buch als mehrzweck-raumschiff beschrieben wird(also nachfolger der galaxy). kann es sein das die autoren(oder designer) diese ideen für equinox wiederverwendet haben?--Shisma 21:49, 12. Jan 2006 (UTC) :Sicher. Das die Nova einige Design-Ähnlichkeiten hat, ist ja offensichtlich (Warpgondeln). --Memory 22:06, 12. Jan 2006 (UTC) atmosphärische Flüge :Laut dem Hauptsystemmonitor können die Einheiten der Nova-Klasse auch atmosphärische Flüge unternehmen und auf Planeten landen. Dies wurde aber nie erwähnt oder gezeigt. habe diesen satz mal etwas geändert. Ja, auf dem MSD sind definitiv Landestützen zu sehen ABER die Defiant-Klasse hat laut ihrem MDS ebenfalls welche und ich meine mich erinnern zu können das mal gesagt wurde das die Defiant NICHT für atmosphärische Flüge gebaut wurde. man frage sich wozu sie dann landekufen braucht aber damit könnte sie zB. auf asteroiden oder in sernenbasen landen. naja, abgesehen davon halte ich es für ziemlich wahrscheinlich das die nova zu atmosphärischen Flügen im stande ist, ich habs mal geändert^^--Shisma 16:57, 23. Feb 2006 (UTC) Halbsperrung Auch diesen Artikel habe ich halb gesperrt, nachdem nichtkanonische Werte vornehmlich durch nicht-registrierten eingetragen und verändert wurden - und zwar nur diese Werte. An alle Nutzer: Lest euch bitte nochmal unsere Canon Policy durch und schaut euch die Quellen notfalls nochmal an. Meine Empfehlung: Nehmt am besten gar nichts von "außerhalb" dieser Quellen als gegeben an, sondern prüft kritisch anhand der angegebenen Quellen, ob diese Werte auch haltbar sind. 09:29, 14. Okt 2006 (UTC) :Mittlerweile ist das neue Jahr angebrochen: Kann der Schutz entfernt werden? 18:07, 13. Jan 2007 (UTC) Niemand dagegen, also wird er jetzt freigegeben. 16:19, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) Phaser Also: Zählen? Das ist aber nicht canon! Das können ja auch sonst was sein! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:53, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :dazu tendiere ich auch... aber bei sowas können wir es auch in die hgis schreiben--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:51, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :: Ein Phaserstreifen ist als solchere durch Form und Farbe aber nun wirklich leicht identifizierbar... Es sind alle braune längliche Streifen mit einer Delle in der Mitte die die gleiche Grundform wie der Streifen hat. Ich wäre dafür ALLE Bildinformationen aus dne Folgen als canon zuzulassen. Ansonsten könnte man auch beispielsweose nicht schreiben das die Oberth- oder Ambassador-Klasse Warpgondeln besitzt, da es nie im Dialog erwähnt wurde und man nie eines dieses Schiffe mit Warp hat fliegen sehen... und diese länglichen Gebilde könnten ja auch einen anderen Zweck erfüllen... --Mark McWire 20:13, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :: Wenn ihr also so spitzfindig sein wollt, dann nehme ich dann überall die Erwähnung von Phaser, Torpedos, Impuls- und Warpantrieb heraus, wo man es nicht gesehen hat oder wo es nie erwähnt wurde, was dann so ziemlich 50% aller Schiffsklassen treffen würden ;-) --Mark McWire 20:18, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::Natürlich hast Du Recht damit, dass wir das Aussehen nicht ignorieren, sondern durchaus auch interpretieren können. Aber ich kann auch Roggan verstehen, denn ein Phaserstreifen ist dann doch (IMO) weniger eindeutig zu erkennen als zum Beispiel ebene eine Warpgondel. Das Problem gerade bei den Phasern ist teilweise, dass man sie teilweise in allen möglichen Größen und an allen möglichen Orten findet, was natürlich nicht unbedingt dagegen sprechen muss, dass es ein Phaser ist, mich selbst aber immer unsicher macht, besonders wenn wir ihn nicht in Aktion sehen (ganz zu schweigen, wenn wir einen Phaser in Aktion sehen, wo kein Streifen ist). Wenn sich beim Phaserstreifenzählen eine passende Zahl ergibt ist das natürlich schön, und ich würde es in einer Sidebar vielleicht sogar akzeptieren, aber ich bin dem ganzen gegenüber immer noch zurückhalten eingestellt...--Bravomike 20:48, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::: Das ganze Problem ergibt sich m.E. daraus, das ihr keine Referenzwerke als Quelle akzeptieren wollt, wo ja schwarz auf weiß die Produzenten, Grafikdesigner und Modellbauer ihre Schiffe als Zahlen aufgelistet haben, um es mal so zu sagen. Wenn also in einem Buch ™ steht das ein Schiff xy 11 Phaser hat und man im canon Bildmaterial alle 11 wiedererkenne kann, dann ist der Fakt bestätigt und allgemein gültig. Hat man hingegen nur das Bildmaterial, so fällt es in den Bereich der Interpretation. Aber sowas lässt sich eben mit euren Einschränkungen des Umgangs mit dem canon nicht vermeiden. Im übrigen müsste man dann selbst sogar die offiziellen Angaben der Enterprises revidieren, da man nicht alle für das Schiff entworfene Systeme aktiv zu Gesicht bekommen hat, bestes Beispiels die Captainsyacht der Enterprise-D. (Von den 12 angedachten Phasern der Galaxy-Klasse wurden im Laufe der Folgen 5 garnicht genutzt.) Entweder ihr reduziert alles nur auf das wirklich Eindeutige und verbietet jegliche Interpreationen (offensichtlicht oder nicht) ganz oder lasst alle Fakten zu, die sich zwangsläufig aus dem canon-Ton und -Bildermaterie ergeben. Alles andere ist nur Halbwahrheit oder ums mal so extrem zu sagen zensierte Wahrheit und daher für mich nicht tragbar. --Mark McWire 21:19, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::Nun, im Gegensatz zur Yacht der Enterprise-E ist die der D auch nicht kanonisch und wird in der MA nur in den Hintergrundinformationen aufgelistet, ein ähnliches Problem gibt es ja auch hier bei der Nova-Klasse, denn das Shuttle unter der Bug lässt sich in keiner Weise bestätigen. Nur weil etwas in einem TM steht und dann mit den visuellen Fakten übereinstimmt ist es noch lange nicht kanonisch, die Yacht der NCC-1701-D oder auch der Waverider sind klassische Beispiele dafür. Aber noch mal, wenn man 11 Phaserbänke erkennen kann sind sie von mir aus auch da, egal was darüber in einem TM steht (denn TMs sind in Bezug auf den Kanon hier generell zu ignorieren).--Bravomike 21:38, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::: Tja, das ist ja der einzige Punkt wo MA vom mainstream abweicht, da zumindestens das TNG:TM und die 3 englischen Encyclopedien (1994, 1997, 1999) als semi-canon allgemein akzeptiert sind, da es von den Okudas geschrieben wurde und Okuda auch dafür gesorgt hat, dafür war er ja auch mitverantwortlich, das die Autoren zumeist die dort drinnestehenden Dinge berücksichtigen. Im übrigen steht in eurem englischen Pendant die Sache mit den 11 Phaser drinne und wenn die dort die Diskussion richtig verfolgt habe, akzeptieren sie solche visuellen Informationen, auch wenn sie nur sekundär aus Interpreation gewonnen wurden. Immherin haben sich die Leute, die die Modelle entworfen haben, schonwas dabei gedacht, das sie da und dort so "komische Dinger" auf die Hülle platziert haben. Mal eine andere Frage: Wie steht ihr eigentlich zu Interviews mit Produzenten und Modellbauer im Bonus-Material der DVDs? Wenn also ein Produzent sagt, das diese Streifen Phaser sein sollen, ist das dann canon, semi-canon (Hintergrund) oder irrelelvant? --Mark McWire 21:50, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::Nunja, generell ist alles, was von Produktionsbeteiligten kommt, egal ob sie kurz ein Interview geben oder ein ganzes Buch schreiben, nicht kanonisch, aber eine HGI wert, das gilt für Stewarts "Calypso" genauso wie für Okudas TM. Aber wie gesagt, meiner Meinung nach, mit ein bisschen Bauchschmerzen zwar, sind die 11 Phaser OK, wenn man sie sieht, und so wird es auch in der MA/en gehandhabt. Für alles andere gilt: Nur On-Screen ist Canon! (um's mal denglish zu sagen)--Bravomike 21:59, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) thumb|überall phaser :) ich kann deine ansicht verstehen, auch wenn ich die tms uws auch weiterhin aus der ma verbannen möchte. kann gerade auch nicht viel dazu sagen wegen zeitmangel. aber um die diskussion eventuell nochmal etwas anzuregen poste ich mal dieses canon-screencap, welches man eventuell als produktionsfehler betrachten kann, aber auch als eine durchaus gewollte und canonische quelle--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:56, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :zu deiner frage: ist nicht irrelevant. sollte definitiv in den HGIs erwähnt werden. steht glaube ich auch so in der Memory Alpha:Canon Policy---Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:58, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :: Im übrigen würde ich mich nicht so drüber "aufregen" wenn MA eine x-beliebige Star Trek Informationsseite wäre. Das Problem, aus eurer Sicht das Gute, ist, dass sich sehr viele Leute bei Diskussionen in Foren oder der Ausarbeitungen von Rollenspielen auf Memory Alpha berufen. Da die meistens Leser nicht so sehr eure Einstellung zu canon kennen und auch viele blind alles als Wahrheit annehmen, was irgendwo geschrieben ist und irgendwie offiziell klingt, rest es mich dann immer auf, wenn sich jemand auf MA versteift, auch wenn die "echte Wahrheit" irgendwo anders liegt. Ich finde es ja gut eine reine Bild-und-Ton-canon-Seite im Internet zu haben, wo ich mir erste Infos holen kann, das Problem ist aber das es nicht deutlich genug rüberkommt, wo ihr eure Grenzen zieht. Wenn ich oder jemand anders dann mit TM oder Produktionsmitarbeitetaussagen ankomme, wird immer abgewiegelt und gesagt "Das stand so aber nicht in Memory Alpha, also muss es falsch sein". Memory Alpha ist ähnlich der Wikipedia viel zu wichtig und allgemeingültig geworden, sodass man hier schon Vorentscheidungen erwirken kann. Darum auch diese ganze Diskussion und nicht wegen den 11 Phasern. Ich hoffe ihr könnt jetzt meien Beweggründe verstehen, warum ich hier immer so spitzfindige Entscheidungen mit Füßen trete, da einfach zuviel davon abhängt ob hier diese 11 steht oder nicht. --Mark McWire 22:18, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::::Also das ist von dir doch dann der ganz falsche Ansatz. Wieso wirfst du uns hier vor, dass wir uns an das halten, was wir im Bild und Ton sehen, bzw. hören? Wir sind kein Rollenspielforum oder irgendwas in der Art. Wir sind einfach nur da, um das zu dokumentieren, was im TV bzw. Kino zu sehen ist. Und wenn du bei dem Rollenspiel mit TM's arbeitest, dann ist das deine Sache. Das hat aber nichts mit uns zu tun. Du musst das dann klar stellen. Unsere Canon Policy ist jedem zugänglich und kein Geheimnis und wer sich hier informiert, der sollte sich das durchlesen. Das dies nicht einmal von allen gemacht wird, die hier einen Beitrag verfassen wissen wir auch, allerdings ist es dann falsch auf uns sauer zu sein. Du solltest den Leuten dann den Unterschied klar machen. Hier neue Regeln, die für dich und dein Rollenspiel hilfreich sind, einzufügen, ist da für alle Fälle der falsche Weg.--Tobi72 22:38, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::Gerade wegen diesem Anspruch, den Du da beschreibst, nämlich eine verlässliche Basis und Informationsquelle zu sein, genaus deswegen haben wir so strenge Canon-Richtlinien. Refernzwerke widersprechen sich schon mal gegenseitig, oder widersprechen dem, was wir in der Serie sehen, und dann ist es rein willkürlich, was "Wahrheit" ist, wenn man ein Refernzwerk zum Kanon zählt. Wenn man wirklich eindeutig sein will, dann bleibt nur, die minimale Canon-Grundlage zu akzeptieren, und das machen wir. Nur deswegen kann die MA überhaupt verlässlich sein! Nun sagst Du ja aber selbst: "Bild-und-Ton-canon", und deswegen ist es vollkommen verständlich zu sagen, dass wir das, was wir sehen, auch auswerten dürfen. Nun ist es allerdings ein Unterschied, ob ich sage: a) Ich sehe etwas, was wie Warpgondeln aussieht, also sind sie es. oder b) Ich sehe x Phaserstreifen, also hat das Schiff x Phaser. oder aber c) Im TM steht, da ist ein Shuttle, und ich sehe so etwas in der Art auf dem MSD, also ist da ein Shuttle. Für mich ist der Unterschied zwischen a) und b) minimal, eine Sache, die ich akzeptieren kann, so lange bis Tuvok ausdrücklich sagt, dass die Nova-Klasse nicht x sondern y Phaser hat, und dann ist mir egal, was ich abzähle oder was in einem TM steht. Aber darum geht es ja gar nicht, wichtig ist, dass die Informationen, die in der MA stehen dem Kanon entsprechen. Dieser (Minimal-)Kanon ist für uns nun mal die "echte Wahrheit" (wobei ich gar nicht weiß, was Du damit eigentlich genau meinst). Der einzige Grund, warum ich kleine Bedenken beim Phaserstreifenzählen habe ist genau das, was hier passiert: Genau zahlen regen zu Diskussionen an, und sofort kommt jemand mit einer Sekundärquelle, in der anderes steht, oder zeigt einen Screenshot wie den aus oder so. Wenn da nur "Phaser" steht gibt es damit gar keine Probleme. Das heißt natürlich nicht, sich auf die Minimalangaben zurück zu ziehen, aber meiner Meinung nach heißt das auf jeden Fall sich nicht zu sehr mit Spekulationen über das hinaus zu bewegen, was wir tatsächlich und unzweifelhaft sehen und hören.--Bravomike 22:42, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::: Es geht mir vorallem da drum, soviel Information wie sich aus dem canon herauslesen lassen auch darzustellen. Ich versteife mich ja garnicht auf die TM, sie sind nur Lückenfüller, mehr eigentlich nicht. Die Aufgabe der TM besteht darin canon-Lücken mit glaubhaften, widerspruchsfreien Informationen aufzufüllen. S''ie stellen quasi die Hintergedanken und Vorstellungen der Produzenten dar, in dem Moment wo sie ihre Stories verfassen.'' Dies wäre aber garnicht nötig, wenn man alle aus canon herauslesbaren Informationen auch darstellen würde. Die 11 Phaser sind nun einmal da, ob es hier steht oder nicht, das ist übrigends das was ich mit "echte Wahrheit" ausdrücken wollte. Nur da das MA eine so beliebte Informationsquelle ist und auch bei Diskussion immer herangezogen wird, sollte man dann auch alle erfassbaren Informationen anbieten. Mir geht es schlicht und ergreifend darum, alle technischen Daten der TM zuzulassen, die sich aus dem canon heraus bestätigen lassen. Dazu gehören u.a. alle Schiffsmerkmal die sich optisch erfassen lassen, wie z.B. Phaserstreifen oder Warpgondeln. Natürlich sollte man solche Angaben immer als Minimalangaben sehen, also es sind mindestens 11 Phaser da, können aber auch 12 oder mehr sein. --Mark McWire 23:00, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::Tja, der Unterschied zwischen unseren Ansichten ist eigentlich nur die Aussagen "TMs sind Lückenfüller", meiner Meinung nach lassen sich Lücken im Canon nur durch andere Canon-Quellen füllen, und TMs sind da nicht zulässig. Wo eine Lücke im Canon ist bleibt sie auch in der MA. Vollkommen zu stimme ich Dir dagegen bei dem Anspruch, dass die MA irgend wann mal alle erfassbaren Informationen erfassen sollte, oder wie Tobi72 sagt, dokumentieren, was wir sehen und hören. Und wenn wir 11 Phaser sehen, dann können wir meiner Meinung nach auch 11 Phaser schreiben, aber das ist meine Meinung. So eng der Canon der MA ist, selbst er lässt noch Auslegungen zu, denn wenn ich "Ja" sage und Roggan oben "Nein" sagt, dann reden wir ja über den selben Canon! Und nochmal, das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich damit vorsichtig bin, einfach weil es nicht mehr unanzweifelbar ist, aber genau das soll die MA sein--Bravomike 23:11, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::: Genau dafür gibts es ja die HGI. Wenn canon z.B. sagt es gibt eine 13 und eine 15 und das TM sagt dazwischen liegt die 14, dann ist dies widerspruchsfrei und völlig korrekt, auch nach dem heutigen realen Verständis von Wissen. Dann zu sagen nur weil canon keine 14 erwähnt, kann es diese auch nicht geben wäre IMHO ziemlich zweifelhaft um nicht zu sagen grob falsch. Aber ich will hier ja keine Diskussion um die TM haben, sondenr um optisch verifizierbare Informationen aus dem canon-Bildmaterial, welches ja über den TM steht, egal was dort drinnesteht. --Mark McWire 23:21, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::: Nachtrag: Es würde auch reichen solche Information in die HGI zu stellen, hauptsache sie stehen irgendwo im Artikel --Mark McWire 23:10, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::Nachtrag: Das Problem ist: Wie viel willst Du in die HGI schreiben? Das komplette TM?!? (wird in der MA/en sogar teilweise gemacht)--Bravomike 23:13, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::::Das ist auch meine Frage. Ich meine man kann schon was rein schreiben. Aber dann kommt der nächste und will noch die Maße aus dem TM eintragen, dann einer mit dem Gewicht und zum Schluss noch das verbaute Material usw. Das muss man schon etwas eindämmen.--Tobi72 23:18, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::: Im Extremfall würde ich diesen Weg gehen, aber es reichen ja wirklich nur Lücken, spezielle im Bereich technischer Angaben bei Raumschiffen und karthografischen Angaben bei Sternenkarten. (Immerhin rede ich hier nur von den 2 TM und den Sternenatlas, alle anderen Quellen/Bücher werden ja auch vom mainstream als non-canon angesehen, warum ich da auch die Grenze ziehen würde.) :::Da wir sowieso immer Quellen angeben, dann könnte man auch einfach den Canon auf die TMs ausdehnen. Nur, dann kommt ein Jahr später einer und will noch den Starship Spotter oder sonst was mit drin haben, und dann begründe ihm mal, warum das nicht geht. "Mainstream"-Canon ist keine Begründung. "Unser" Canon ist klar abzugrenzen, leicht verständlich und muss (eigentlich) nicht diskutiert werden ;) Andere akzeptieren mehr in ihrem persönlichen Canon, wir nicht, und damit ist das klar, und deswegen steht bei uns auch nicht alles aus den TMs in den HGI, denn wir sind keine "Canon inkl. TMs"-Datenbank und auch keine "Canon +TMs"-Datenbank, sondern eine klar abgegrenzte Canon-Datenbank--Bravomike 23:27, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::: EAS bringt es eigentlich auf den Punkt warum non-canon nicht immer gleich non-canon ist und die TM eine Ausnahme bilden (sollten): So why does EAS take data from official reference books, especially from the TNG Technical Manual, the DS9 Technical Manual and the Star Trek Encyclopedia, into account if they are non-canon? Obvious examples are the registries of many ships of the Constitution class, some class names of the TNG era that were never mentioned on screen and some details about warp drive and other technology. The difference between these reference works and the novels is not immediately obvious. However, the novels are entering a competition with the episodes because they both tell stories, while the TNGTM is a book that we could find on Geordi's desk. The manual adds information that can be included into the realm of canon without major efforts, and without envisioning characters and environments like they are described in a novel or shown in an episode. Moreover, but this is just a practical consideration, in technical Trek discussions it is very useful to have some basics nailed down like the existence of a primary deuterium tank on a starship, even if they are never mentioned in the series. Alle Dinge die laut TM offensichtlich da sein müssten, aber aufgrund der Natur von Serien nicht gezeigt wurden, gehören m.E. in die HGI und zwar alle. --Mark McWire 23:30, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::::Vor allem ist der Sternenatlas nicht wirklich Canon, da sind die Klingonen und Romulaner nämlich ausnahmslos im Beta-Quadranten usw.--Tobi72 23:34, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::: Was kein gewollter Fehler ist, sondern in der Natur einer 2-dimensionalen Projektion eines 3-dimensionalen Objektes liegt. Der Sternenatlas zeigt nur 1 Ebene des Weltraumes an, in den Ebenen darüber und darunter kann es durchaus gemeinsame Grenzen zwischen Cardassianer und Romulaner bzw Cardassianer und Klingonen geben. Es fehlen einfach die Höheninformationen. Aber bei allem Streit, ich denke es gibt den Kompromiss TM/Referenzwerke/Interviews = HGI, canon = Artikel oder etwa nicht? --Mark McWire 23:45, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich glaube, wir hatten die Diskussion schon mehrmals, MA ist eben nicht EAS. EAS ist super, wunderbar und verlässlich, und macht sinnvollen Gebrauch von den TMs, aber ihre Canon-Richtlinien sind eben andere als unsere. Wenn man dem oben zitierten Text folgt, dann sind in Wirklichkeit die TMs Canon und die Episoden nur Beiwerk, denn sie erzählen eine Geschichte und verzichten darauf, "Offensichtliches" anzusprechen. Mit einer solchen Canon-Sicht kann ich nicht mitgehen. Es bleibt dabei: MA will verlässlich sein, also bleiben wir beim echten Minimal-Canon ohne Zusätze, und weil eben das unser Canon ist bleiben wir auch dabei.--Bravomike 23:41, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::::obwohl das etwas ist das viele trekkies warscheinlich nicht sonderlich absurd ist. wenn ich die diskussion richtig deute sind wir gerade eh alle einer meinung. abgesehen davon was alles in den HGIs stehen darf. ich bin der meinung, da darf fast alles rein was von... kultureller relevanz ist. um zu demonstieren was ich meine möchte ich auf Spock#Spocks Vorname verweisen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 23:48, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::Exakt Deiner Meinung. In die HGI kann alles, was besonders interessant ist, aber nicht alles, was man irgendwo lesen kann. Aus welcher Legierung genau die Voyager besteht ist mir egal (wenn es nicht kanonisch ist, dann muss es der Vollständigkeit halber rein), wie viele Phaser die Intrepid-Klasse laut TM hat kann man mal reinschreiben, oder ob ein Planet nun laut dem und dem Buch in Alpha- oder Beta-Quadranten liegt--Bravomike 23:50, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::::Rein darf schon was in die HGI, nur wenn ich hinterher drei Zeilen Canon und 20 Zeilen aus irgendwelchem TM habe, dann geht das zu weit. Es muss sich meiner Meinung nach in Grenzen halten.--Tobi72 23:56, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::::: Das Problem mit dieser Ansicht ist, dass nunmal die TM viel detailierter sind als die verfügbaren canon-Informationen. Die TMs wurden von den entsprechenden authorisierten Leuten geschrieben, um die Raumschiff so detailiert wie möglich zu beschreiben, da dafür in den Folgen einfach, aus verständlichen Gründen, kein Raum war. Das TM ist wie gesagt ein Lückenfüller. Es ist nicht canon in eurem Sinne, aber auch nicht absolut non-canon im Allgemeinen, es hängt quasi in der Luft. Der sinnvollste Kompromiss wäre, einfach die TM Informationen die von großer Relevanz sind, in die HGI einzutragen. Dazu gehören m.E. die Masse und Maße des Schiffes, die Bewaffnung, die Antriebsleistung und die Beiboote. Die Crewstärke und die Beladung kann variieren und ist daher nicht relevant. Was nochj interessant wäre ist der Typ des Raumschiffes und seinen primären, vom TM-Autor gedachten Grundauftrag (Forschung, Verteidigung, Transport, ...). Für detailierte Angaben kann man ja direkt auf das TM verweisen, nach dem Motto "Wer mehr erfahren möchte, sollte sich das TM durchlesen, da es nicht unsere Aufgabe ist die dort enthaltenen Informationen vollständig zu präsentieren." --Mark McWire 00:05, 28. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::::was hälst du von Ablative Hüllenpanzerung?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 00:01, 28. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::::Ist mir um ehrlich zu sein, schon fast zu viel HGI. Der Teil der Voyager gehört eigentlich in Voyager, da könnte dann eventuell ein Link von Ablative Hüllenpanzerung --> Voyager gehen und dann auf diese Panzerung, da es ja eine andere Technologie ist.--Tobi72 00:16, 28. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Oh je, was hab ich hier denn losgetreten^^? Also: ich bin immer noch gegen die Canonischmachung von den elf Phaserbänken. Das sind schwarze Balken, solange dort kein Phaserstrahl rauskommt ;) (So, wie es jetzt in den HGI steht, ist optimal) Wir haben nunmal unseren Canon und der besagt: TM sind und bleiben noncanon. Und ein schwarzer Balken irgendwo an der Außenhülle und eine gigantische runde, blau leuchtende "Zigarre" am Heck des Schiffes sind wohl riesige Unterschiede. Und Daten aus TM sind und bleiben wenn, dann HGI. Das haben wir immer so gehandhabt. Und diese HGI sollten in einem vernünftigem Maße verwendet werden, also nur absolut nötiges und Interessantes. Keine bloße Abschrift der TM (was auch das Copyright verletzt). In meinen Augen sollten maximal drei oder vier Sachen aus den TM in den HGI stehen (in einem normal-langen Artikel). Kurze Artikel sollten, wenn überhaupt, nur eine Sache aus den TM übernehmen. Lange entsprechend mehr, aber eben auch keine riesige HGI-Sektion. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:04, 28. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Phaser sind neben den Warpgondeln, Deflektorschüsseln und Impuls- sowie RKS-Triebwerken wohl das einzige technische Merkmal eines Raumschiffes, dass man nur durch Betrachtung der Außenhülle feststellen kann. Ob wir hier nun darüber diskutieren oder nicht, die 11 Phaser waren in dieser Folge auf der Hülle (waren übrigends braune und keine schwarzen Streifen :-P). Wenn wir diese dekanonisieren, zweifeln wir also die Genauigkeit des canon-Bildmaterial an, was m.E. sehr kontraproduktiv wäre, da man so schnell Informationen dekanoniseren kann, nur weil jemand meint das es nicht deutlich genug hervorgetreten ist. Das kann es eigentlich nicht sein. Ich würde es ja noch verstehen, wenn diese Info rein aus einem TM käme (wobei es nichtmal ein TM über die Nova-Klasse gibt ;-) ) und nur waage bestätigbar ist.. Aber so ist diese Information canon und leicht überprüfbar. Außerdem dürfte jedem von uns klar sein, wie ein Phaserstreifen aussieht. Form, Farbe, Rausraghöhe von der Hülle und Riffensmuster sind identisch mit den aktiven Phasern, also sind es Phaser. Es besteht da absolut keinen nennenswerten Unterschied zu der Beurteilung ob eine Warpgondel eine Warpgondel ist. Nur weil, sorry wenn ich das so plump sage, einige User zu blöd sind genau genug hinzuschauen, kann man deswegen sie nicht einfach abstreiten. Also entweder verbieten wir (ihr) optische Vergleiche nicht aktiv genutzter Systeme ganz oder ihr lasst es zu oder ihr legt eindeutige Vergleichskriterien fest, ab wann ein optischer Vergleich zulässig ist. Willkür bei der Auswahl der Vergleichskriterien ist hier ziemlich fehl am Platze. --Mark McWire 08:16, 30. Sep. 2007 (UTC) So wies aussieht, bist du allerdings der einzige, der absolut darauf besteht, die Phaserbänke zu canonisieren. Außerdem sehen wir nicht alle Seiten der Equinox in der Episode. Und die Phaserbänke sind nun mal braun, schwarze Balken auf der Außenhülle, die ohne weiteres auch etwas anderes sein könnten. Die RKS-Manövriertriebwerke sind auch noncanon! weil nie irgendwann mal gesagt wurde, dass diese gelben, eckigen Dinger die Manövriertriebwerke sind. Wir in der MA richten uns nach der Mehrheit, und die sieht so aus, als ob das simple Zählen schwarzer oder brauen Balken nicht canon ist, solange dort keine Phaerschüsse rauskommen. Und wir sind auch nicht blöd nur hinzugucken ;) Und willkür ist das nicht. Denn du wirst hier (in neueren Artikel, in alten steht noch viel noncanon drin) nirgends irgendwelche Infos sehen, die inaktive Systeme beschreiben. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:33, 30. Sep. 2007 (UTC) HGI Auf einige der Abbildungen früher Entwürfe ähneln der letztendlich erschienen Version. Huch, was soll das denn?--Lt.Reed 19:34, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Auf=Auch ...würd ich sagen oder? --HenK | discuss 19:40, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Dann würds wenigstens einen Sinn ergeben...Ich änder's ma--Lt.Reed 19:43, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Shuttlehangar :Es gibt zusätzlich zum Shuttlehangar am Heck und am Rücken des Schiffes, noch ein in die Unterseite des Diskus integriertes Shuttle, das speziell für atmosphärische Einsätze gedacht ist. Soll das so bleiben? Was ist davon Canon? In den HGI steht: :Nach Meinung einiger ist auf dem MSD der Nova-Klasse ein Shuttle ähnlich einer Yacht des Captains zu erkenne, das den Namen Waverider tragen soll. Es ist nicht kanonisch. Das bezieht sich doch auf das gleiche Shuttle, oder?--Tobi72 23:27, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Ja, ich hab's ja oben schon angesprochen, ist meiner Meinung nach reine Spekulation, man sieht zwar deutlich auf dem CGI-Modell eine dunkle Stelle, aber das kann auch eine Panzerung oder ein Sensor oder sonst was sein, das Ding wurde nie erwähnt, nie benutzt und war nie losgelöst vom Schiff zu sehen.--Bravomike 23:29, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Also raus. Bild in die HGI usw. Ich kümmere mich mal drum. Wie sieht es mit den Shuttlehanga selbst aus? Sind die Canon? Können auch Frachträume sein, oder?--Tobi72 23:34, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Hm, ich halte mich daran, was ich auch oben bei den Phasern gesagt habe: Was nicht eindeutig erklärt wurde wird ignoriert, man kann sich dann schon denken, dass die Nova-Klasse auch Shuttles haben muss, aber sie wurden nie erwähnt, also schreiben wir zu den Shuttlehangars einfach gar nichts (soll heißen: Raus).--Bravomike 23:41, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::auf dem MSD sind doch shuttle erkennbar oder?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 23:49, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::: Logik ist keine Stärke von Memory Alpha, um nicht zu sagen, dass ihr ziemlich irreführend seit. Wenns draussen regnet und keinen sagt das es Regen ist, dann regnet es nach eurer Logik auch nicht *gg*. Wenn da Shuttles sind, gibts auch ein Shuttlehanger und umgekehrt ;). --Mark McWire 03:21, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::würde ich zustimmen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 08:33, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Ja, aber sind denn da Shuttles? Wenn ja, dann hat ja niemand was dagegen, nur wenn da keine sind ignorieren wir die Möglichkeit einer Shuttlerampe--Bravomike 08:38, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::auf dem msd sind definitiv zwei shuttles zu sehen. hinten auf deck 4. also, damit das klar ist, ich halte es für möglich das es auch föderationschiffe ohne shuttles gibt aber in diesem fall sagt das msd ja eindeutig das gegenteil--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 08:48, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Na dann hat sie auch einen Shuttlehangar an der betreffenden Stelle, er ist ja kanonisch. Es ging ja nur darum, dass man nicht einen Raum einfach so zum Shuttlehangar machen kann, einfach weil jedes Schiff einen hat, auch wenn es keinen kanonischen Beleg dafür gibt--Bravomike 12:29, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Mannschaftsstärke Eine Mannschaftsstärke von 78 ist vielleicht logischer, weil Ramson erwähnt, dass er 39 Mitglieder seiner Crew, die Hälfte bei einem Angriff eines feindlichen Volkes verlor. Vielleicht sollte man aber auf 80 runden? :bitte beachte unsere Canon Politik. wenn der captain sagt das 39 personen, die hälfte seiner crew ist, dann hat er ~78 Besatzungsmitglieder. http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=Nova-Klasse&diff=208370&oldid=206321 du hast hier eine menge daten eingefügt. konntest du bitte genau referenzieren wo gesagt wird das dieses schiff über ein M-15 Isolinear-III-Prozessor und 11 Typ X Parallele verfügt?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 07:34, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich habe die Daten entfernt, da keine Quellen vorhanden sind. Das sind wieder die Daten aus den Handbüchern. Wenn die durch canonische Quellen belegt sind, kommen sie wieder rein, sonst sollten sie draußen bleiben.--Tobi72 17:27, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::Dem kann ich mich nur anschließen, da diese Infos Noncanon sind. --Klossi 19:52, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Angaben zum TM Wenn schon die Angaben aus dem DS9 TM angesprochen werden, kann man dann bitte korrekterweise SECHS Torpedowerfer angeben (vier nach vorne gerichtete in der Untertasse und zwei in der Antriebssektion) statt der hier zu findenden acht? --92.50.94.35 22:25, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) : Stimmt.. da hatte ich mich wohl verschrieben :-' --Mark McWire 22:37, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Höchstgeschwindigkeit JANEWAY: This is a Nova class science vessel, designed for short term research missions. Minimal weapons. It can't even go faster than warp eight! Frankly, I don't know how you've done it. You've obviously travelled as far as we have with much fewer resources. -> Das sollte alle Unklarheiten beseitigen. --Mark McWire 14:31, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Als Hinweis: Das oben genannte Zitat stammt aus . Aus dagegen: JANEWAY: Then he couldn't have gotten far. Without his enhanced drive his ship's only capable of warp six. :So sieht's aus. Mein Vorschlag: keine Eingabe eintragen, sondern nur eine HGI schreiben.--Bravomike 14:54, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Es ist ganz einfach: Die erste Angabe bezieht sich auf die Nova-Klasse im Allgemeinen, also das was das Raumschiff von der Konstruktion her erreichen kann. Die zweite Angabe bezieht sich auf die Equinox mit ihren im Laufe der Zeit erhaltenen Schäden. Ohne die nukleonischen Partikel ist die Equinox durch ihre Schäden nur noch zu Warp 6 imstande und genauso ist Janeways Aussage zu verstehen. Davon weiche ich nicht ab. --Mark McWire 14:56, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::wo ist denn das problem? Sie sind ja nicht mal schneller als Warp 8. und Sie können nur Warp 6 erreichen. ::das ist doch gar kein Widerspruch... oder doch?! -- 15:00, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Die Klasse ist, laut Janeways Aussage, mit einer Höchstgeschwindigkeit von Warp 8 gesegnet, während die Equinox als ein Raumschiff dieser Klasse, wahrscheinlich durch die äußeren Umstände, nur noch Warp 6 schafft. Da ist kein Widerspruch. Janeway spricht in ihrer ersten Aussage eindeutig von den Spezifikationen der Klasse, die sie auch explizit erwähnt. --Mark McWire 15:03, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::naja, das halte ich für eine Deutung :/ -- 15:05, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Deine Aussage ist auch eine Deutung. Nämlich, dass sie mit weniger als Warp 8 genau Warp 6 meint. Warum hat sie dann nicht gesagt "It can't even go faster than warp seven!"? Eben weil sie die Höchstgeschwindigkeit der Klasse kennt und die liegt bei Warpfaktor 8. --Mark McWire 15:08, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::obwohl ich nicht so ganz zustimmen kann, schließe ich mich Bravos Vorschlag an-- 15:11, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich kann dem Vorschlag nur für den Artikel über die Equinox nicht aber für die Nova-Klasse zustimmen. Man kann nicht vom Spezialfall der Equinox auf die gesamte Nova-Klasse schließen. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn eine andere Geschwindigkeitsangabe für die Klasse existiert. Wenn ich sage, dass mein Auto nicht schneller als 150 km/h fährt, dann meine ich im Allgemeinen ja auch nicht, dass es nur 100 fährt, sondern meine den Bereich von 140 bis 150 km/h. Ich denke es ist übertrieben jetzt auch übliche deutsche bzw. in dem Fall englische Ausdrucksweise kanonisch anzuzweifeln. Jetzt geht ihr mir hier einfach zu weit und ich werde in jedem Fall die Warp-8-Angabe im Artikel lassen. Dieses mal gebe ich nicht klein bei, reicht schon, wenn ich das bei der Akira-Klasse gemacht habe. --Mark McWire 15:58, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Aktueller Stand Ich denke, so wie es im Moment ist, sollten wir es lassen. Immerhin steht im englischen Artikel diese Zahl ebenso drinnen, bei ihnen allerdings kommentarlos. Vielleicht sollte mal jemand von uns, der des Englischen mächtiger ist als ich, dort auch mal auf diesen kanonischen Widerspruch hinweisen. Bei der Equinox steht sogar explizit: The vessel's damage had limited her top speed to only warp 6, allowing Voyager to easily catch up and capture two crew members. Somit teilen sie meine Auffassung der kanonischen Fakten. Aus diesem Grund sehe ich auch keine Veranlassung den aktuellen Status Quo unserer beiden Artikel, nach hinzufügen der Fußnoten, zu ändern. --Mark McWire 17:40, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Hm, offenbar schon was älter die Diskussion, will das Thema nun auch nicht wieder aufgwärmen, bin aber grad erst drüber gestolpert. Kleine Frage: Gilt der Star Trek Raumschiff-Guide (von Adam Lebowitz und Robert Bonchune) hier in der Memory-Alpha als Canon? :Dort finden sich als Angaben zur Equinox bzw. Nova-Klasse: Reisegeschwindigkeit Warp 6, Höchstgeschwindigkeit Warp 8 (Seiten 37). :Wenn nicht, dann entschuldigt bitte, dann ist das gut so hier wie es ist. -- Benutzer:Commodore RES Diskussion 21:28, 20. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Nein, er gilt nicht als Canon. Du kannst die Informationen aber gerne in die Hintergrundinformationen, mit Nennung des Nachschlagewerks, eintragen. --D47h0r Talk 21:36, 20. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke. Habe versucht, es in der richtigen Form und an richtiger Stelle zu ergänzen (war eigentlich dann doch nur noch die Reisegeschwindigkeit, zu ergänzen sofern die denn relevant genug ist). -- Benutzer:Commodore RES Diskussion 22:04, 20. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Breite, Länge, Höhe Inwifern ist das canon? Stammt nur aus Referenzwerken oder? Also die MA/en hats zumindest nicht drin. -- 14:02, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : Wenn es um konkrete Zahlenwerte geht, wird es aus den Referenzwerken stammen, da die Werte in der Episode nicht konkret erwähnt wurden. Allerdings sind die Maße insofern kanonisch, dass wir einen direkten Vergleich der MSD von Nova- und Intrepid-Klasse haben. Daher kann man durchaus sagen, dass die Nova-Klasse 2/3 so lang wie die Intrepid-Klasse ist. --Mark McWire 15:24, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::bei 2/3 müssten es dann doch aber ~200 Meter sein?!-- 22:17, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : Es sind ja nicht exakt 2/3. Das genaue Verhältnis müsste man durch Pixelzählung des gemeinsamen MSD von Voyager und Equinox ermitteln. Da das Bild kanonisch ist, müsste es das Verhältnis ja nun auch sein. --Mark McWire 23:48, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bild thumb - Leider ist dieses Bild perspektivisch verzerrt, jedoch zeigt es beide Raumschiffe auf einem Display und entstammt direkt der entsprechenden Episode. Laut Bildbearbeitungsprogramm hat die Voyager eine Länge von 393 Pixel. Die Equinox hat eine Länge von 152 Pixel, womit das Verhältnis der Größe beider Raumschiffe bei 1:2,586 liegt. Aufgrund der perspektivischen Verzerrung sind die Werte natürlich bei einem senkrechten Blick größer. Ich denke ein plausibler gerundeter Wert ist 1:2,6. Nimmt man die Länge der Voyager aus der kanonischen Angabe von ~ 300m, wäre die Equinox 115 Meter lang, nimmt man die einheitliche Angabe aus den Referenzwerken von 344 m, wäre die Equinox 132 Meter lang. Ich denke wir könnten uns darauf einigen, dass wir runde 120 Meter für die Länge der Equinox in den Artikel eintragen können, mit dem Hinweis auf dieses Bild. --Mark McWire 00:17, 22. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :okay-- 13:28, 22. Nov. 2010 (UTC)